For oil and gas exploration and production, a network of wells installations and other conduits are established by connecting sections of metal pipe together. For example, a well installation may be completed, in part, by lowering multiple sections of metal pipe (i.e., a casing string) into a borehole, and cementing the casing string in place. In some well installations, multiple casing strings are employed (e.g., a concentric multi-string arrangement) to allow for different operations related to well completion, production, or enhanced oil recovery (EOR) options.
Corrosion of metal pipes is an ongoing issue. Efforts to mitigate corrosion include use of corrosion-resistant alloys, coatings, treatments, corrosion transfer, etc. Also, efforts to improve corrosion monitoring are ongoing. For downhole casing strings, various types of corrosion monitoring tools are available. One type of corrosion detection tool uses electromagnetic (EM) fields to estimate pipe thickness or other corrosion indicators. As an example, an EM logging tool may collect EM log data, where the EM log data can be interpreted to correlate a level of flux leakage or EM induction with corrosion. When multiple casing strings are employed together, correctly managing corrosion detection EM logging tool operations and data interpretation is not a trivial task.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.